A Perfect Disaster
by Panic at-the Edward
Summary: All I want is an eternity with Edward, so I could do without this wedding! From telling an irate Charlie that I was getting married, to finding werewolves at my reception, my perfect day turns into the perfect disaster. Post Eclipse, Bella's POV!
1. Telling Charlie

Disclaimr: Nope, I don't own any characters from Twilight, they all belong to Stephanie Meyers. I

f I owned Edward, would I seriously be typig this?

_**AN: **__**T**__**his is my version of what happens after Eclipse until Bella's wedding. I went for drama, drama, and more drama, so almost everything that could go wrong will go wrong, with me staying as true to character as I can! I'm all for Bella and Edward, so if you are expecting to see Jacob and Bella get together, please locate the red X in the top right-hand corner of your screen and have a pleasant day.**_

_**PS : I fixed the weird part in the middle that cut out two of my origional sentences for some reason. Enjoy the show!**_

"What's he thinking?" I anxiously asked Edward again.

"Bella, love, he's still thinking about the game. You'll be fine, and I'll be right there with you."

Edward was so sincere and calm that I thought he may have acquired Jasper's unusual gift. For a brief moment I was actually at peace, until we pulled into Charlie's driveway and I remembered the task at hand. How was I going to explain that I was getting married to Charlie?

"Breathe, love" Edward watched me carefully as I inhaled deeply and then let the air out in a rush. He watched as I took several similar breaths.

"Ready?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile as I nodded hesitantly.

"Ready." I said. Before I had turned to open the door of his Volvo I was in his arms.

"You wanted to do this, remember?" He laughed with his eyes as he set me down on the porch lightly. He took my hand in his and kissed my forehead softly before opening the door. I knew I was heading for my imminent doom and was about to rush out the door. That was when Edward adjusted my hand so that Elizabeth Masen's ring sparkled on my finger. I knew I needed to tell Charlie that I had chosen Edward, forever. I absently touched the ring that symbolized the rest of my eternity. I opened my mouth to let Charlie know I was here when I felt Edward's ice cold fingers cover my lips.

"Hello Charlie" Edward was seemingly just as calm as ever. His face then changed sharply and he turned to see Charlie avidly watching the game on T.V. Charlie was too absorbed in the game to even turn to face Edward as he gave him a distracted "hello".

Before I knew what was happening Edward was sprinting vampire speed upstairs with me in his arms. As he set me down in front of my room he whispered a quick "trust me" and ran back downstairs.

I was thoroughly confused until I heard Edward talking to Charlie as if he had never left, which is what it must have seemed like to Charlie. For some reason, Edward didn't want Charlie to know that I was there. I was starting to feel a little mad at Edward for not telling me what was going on, but whatever it was, I was going to find out. I snuck halfway down the stairs and crouched down so that the top of my head was below the banister. Sitting here, I felt like a little kid watching out for Santa after their parents sent them to bed, but at least I could hear alright.

"Charlie, would you mind if I had a seat?" Edward asked in his most polite manner. Not wanting to be taken from his game, I heard Charlie mumble a quick "sure".

All I could hear for a while was the game. The Redskins were playing the Saints apparently, but I couldn't care less that the Redskins had just scored the game-winning touchdown. Wait a minute, game-winning meant that the game was over, which meant that Charlie and I would both be hearing what Edward had to say.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Alice decided that Bella would be getting a makeover today" Edward chuckled lightly at his lie.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you . . . about Bella."

"What about her?" I could hear the tension in his voice as Charlie said this.

"You know I love her." Edward said simply ´"And I would like to ask for-

"Then why the hell did you leave her?" Charlie was almost shouting, and I could tell that this was not part of Edward's original plan.

"Charlie, what happened was-"

"What happened was you almost made her lose it! She did lose it! She almost needed to go to the hospital because of you! You don't know what it was like to see her face when Sam carried her out the forest that day!" In fact, Edward knew perfectly well what happened, and he was probably seeing Charlie's recollections right now. I felt awful, sitting there like a child while Edward was in pain. I peeked over the banister to see Charlie bright red in the face glaring at Edward, I had never seen him so worked up. Edward had no response, he still held himself responsible for my pain when he left. Unfortunately, Charlie wasn't done yet.

"And just as she was getting better, just as she was happy with Jacob, you came and took her away again! You don't deserve to be the one she loves, it should be Jacob Black! He's the one who made her better! So why the hell are you here!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I nearly shouted. The tears of anger were beginning to fill my eyes and I stood to glare over the banister at Charlie. I forgot that I had been spying.

"Bella?!" Charlie's voice was full of surprise.

I was infuriated as I stormed down the stairs to face him. "You had no idea what you were talking about." My voice was low and quiet this time, but more menacing than I had thought it could be with the anger tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, he-"Charlie began, but I cut him off.

"Yes, I heard. He said that he loved me, which gives you perfect right to scream your head off at him, right?" I used as much sarcasm as I could put into those two sentences.

"But he hurt you Bella."

"You have NO idea what you're talking about! He came here trying to be the gentleman and you explode!" I was in a rage now. "He didn't need to, but I think he was asking for your permission to propose to me." At these words, Charlie's face dropped all of it's color and he was almost as white as Edward. "Like I said, he didn't need to though, because he already had a yes from me." To emphasize this I held up my left hand, which now held my ring. Charlie just became even paler and started to shake.

Edward silently took my left hand out of the air and placed it by my side. I looked at his face, and it was clear that he had been expecting this to go better. "I am so sorry Bella." He said to me.

"You shouldn't be." I glared at Charlie's immobile figure as I said this.

"Bella, he loves you. He never meant to hurt you. He-"Edward began.

"Hurting you is hurting me. Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked in a low, shaky voice.

"To my fiancee's house." I responded coldly.

"Bella, you don't want to be mad at him. Just breathe for a minute. Please, Bella." Edward's black eyes smoldered into mine as I took a few deep breaths. To my surprise, Charlie did the same thing, as I'm sure Edward knew he would.

"Goodnight, Charlie. I might sleepover with Alice, so don't wait up for me, OK?" I sounded almost like my normal self now, and Edward was right, I didn't want to be mad at Charlie.

"Sure, but I'm sorry, Bella, and you too Edward," Charlie said, though he looked at me the entire time, merely glancing in Edward's direction as he said his name. "I just-and you're-and he's your-your-you're my little girl." Charlie looked like he had when Henry had died, like he had just lost part of him.

"I'm all grown up now, Dad." I smiled a little as I said this. "I should be back in the morning." I took Edward's hand and walked towards the door.

"You were wrong though, Jacob has nothing to do with anything."

_**AN: Hope you liked it**__****__** more on the way, but please review! Good or bad reviews are welcomed, I love constructive criticism, so please just click on the little "go" button and tell me what you think! Thankies to the people that have already reviewed, you guys roc**_**k my sox off!!!! **


	2. One Word Says It All

_Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Edward, or any of Stephanie Meyer's fabulous __characters_

**AN:**** I honestly thought that Edward was a dorky name before Twilight, it's weird how now whenever I hear the name I start to drool. Off with my random outbursts and on with the show!**

"That was . . ."I faltered. How could I describe what had just occurred?

"My fault." Edward finished for me as he closed the door to his car for me. I tried to say something, anything to make him know that this wasn't his fault, but I couldn't because he was smoldering me with his dark black eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, the whole reason that I sent you to your room was so that you wouldn't have to break the news to him." I knew that he held himself responsible for Charlie exploding, but I didn't.

"You know I don't blame you but-"I stopped myself. My question might make him feel worse. "but you're driving way too fast!" He was going 110 miles an hour, but quickly slowed to 90.

"But what, Bella? You can tell me." Edward asked, not at all distracted by my diversion. Edward's eyes locked on mine and I couldn't look away. _H__ow_ could he be so perfect? I inhaled his sweet scent and wondered if he would ever cease to amaze me. He wasn't playing fair; I thought it should be illegal to dazzle mere mortals.

"But how did you not hear him thinking all of that stuff, it sounded like he had been thinking about it for a while, so why did it surprise you?"I hadn't meant to say it but he could make me do anything. His hold over me was amazing. I forced myself to look away from his perfection as I said this, but looked up when I heard him chuckle.

"Bella, that's just it, he had been thinking about it for a while. A very long while. Every time I go to your house he thinks about why he doesn't want you with me, about how I'm stealing his little girl, about how I left you, and why you should be with . . . him." Edward tensed up as he spoke about Jacob, but went on "Charlie guessed that something had happened between us when I came alone. At first he thought that I forced you to live with me and that I was just collecting your stuff.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad." I tried to get a smile out of Edward, but I now thought that it was pointless.

"Trust me; it does in Charlie's mind."

We were both quiet for a minute. It was very hard not to be mad at Charlie right now, every time Edward went to my house; he had to deal with Charlie's thoughts, about Jacob. It was hard for me to think about Jacob too. I knew that we would be meant for each other, if Edward wasn't in the picture. But Edward was in the picture, and I had made up my mind that I wouldn't hurt him. I was devoting myself to him in more ways than one, and I wouldn't let Jacob be in my life anymore. A clean cut, like Edward had once said. I winced at the memory of why he had said this.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me with concern in his eyes. I was once again very grateful that he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Edward, what else did Charlie guess you had come for?" I had meant to change the subject, but I realized just a little too late that I didn't want the answer to this question.

"He thought that you were pregnant." Edward was smiling; this was obviously very funny to him. "The whole time that he was . . . talking to me, he was fueled by the thought of you being pregnant. He really believed himself." Edward shook his head and let out a small chuckle at the look on my face. I had my mouth open and my eyes wide. My lips were moving, but nothing was coming out for a minute.

"He really thought that I would . . ." I shook my head now.

"Bella, _you_ were trying to seduce _me_ just a few nights ago, or don't you remember that night?" he looked at me curiously.

"That doesn't count though." I said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"I can't get pregnant with you." I replied, looking sideways at him to read his reaction.

"You can't?" Edward looked thoughtful as he questioned my backwards way of asking him if I could, in fact, get pregnant with him.

"I can?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't think that a human and a vampire have ever actually tried. If you were a vampire, it would be impossible. I'm not saying that you can or you can't now, though. I don't know." Edward once again looked thoughtful before looking at me with concern.

"Is that what you want?" He looked worried as he asked me this. "Do you want a child?"

"No." I was certain as I said this, but he looked thoughtful again.

"Are you sure?"He asked again.

"I am absolutely positive that I do _not _want to have a child. What brought this on?" It was my turn to be concerned now as I looked into his worried black eyes.

"I was thinking of Rosalie." He spoke quietly and I immediately knew what he meant. Rosalie wished that she could have a family of her own. She told me not to become a vampire because I could still marry and have a child. I didn't care about having a family, though. All I wanted was Edward for eternity.

"Edward, you may have noticed that I'm not the beautiful Rosalie Hale," I placed my fingers to his lips as he tried to interrupt. "I am not remotely like her in any way. I don't care about a family, just about you."

I was waiting for him to say something, but he merely looked at me like he was trying to understand me.

"Is that what you want?" I asked quietly, unsure of the look that he was giving me.

At this he took my face gently in his hands and looked me in the eyes. "You are all I ever want, and more than I could ever ask for." My heart rate shot up like a bullet as he kissed me, gently at first, and then more earnestly. Before I knew what was happening, I was in his seat, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his hands running up and down my back.

I thought that with being engaged we wouldn't have to follow his strict rules any more, but he pulled away like he had so many times in the past, only without the chuckle at my face. I was about to complain, but one word from Edward said it all.

"Alice"

**AN: Not too much drama in this chapter, but more is soon to follow! Please review this story, if you think it was good, bad, or so awful that you are now throwing tomatos at your computer. I really would like to know, and constructive critisism would be greatly appreciated! **


	3. Alice!

_Disclaimer: I am sad to admit that I do not own Edward, or any other characters fr__om the Twilight books but if I did . . ._

**AN:**** Sorry for taking so long to update! Your friend Panic at-the Edward has been Über busy! Über . . . I like that word! RANDOM On with Alice's bad timing and Bella's perfect disaster!**

As much as I loved Alice, she really should have better timing, being a psychic and all.

"Knock, knock!" Alice chanted as she rapped on the car door. I hadn't even seen her coming, but that was vampire speed for you. I rolled into the passenger's seat, and tried to regulate my breathing.

"Hello Edward, hi Bella." Alice smirked as she said my name. This was not a good sign. When Alice smirked, it meant that she had a plan, an evil plan, to be more specific. For all I knew she would be driving me down to L.A. so that I could get a certain kind of ridiculously expensive eye shadow. I wouldn't put it past her. I groaned and turned to Edward, he would tell me what my torture would be quickly. He usually found this pretty funny, but when I looked at him, he wasn't smirking. His dark eyes were narrowed, and his lip was curled up into a semi-menacing snarl.

"Oh yes, you will!" Alice chirped cheerfully.

"No." Edward replied, glaring. I, of course, had no idea what they were talking about. Their mind arguments could be really frustrating.

"She wouldn't." Edward was a little shocked now, Alice must have said something bad, but I had no idea who or what they were talking about. Alice just smirked in response.

"What are you two talking about?" I finally asked.

"You, of course, and what you're going to make Edward do." Alice's smirk widened as she said the last part.

"I won't make him do anything that he doesn't want to do, not that I could anyway." I was just stating the obvious.

"Oh, but you will, I can see it. You've already made up your mind, you just don't know it yet." Alice was practically jumping with joy.

"Alice, I won't do whatever it is, really. And you still owe me for a century, remember?"

"Silly Bella, it's nothing bad. I just thought that since getting married was Edward's idea after all, maybe you should let him help me with the wedding."Alice looked too innocent, that couldn't be all.

"Which constitutes?"

"Putting me in control of Edward." Knowing Alice, this would be cruel and unusual punishment.

"Nope" I turned to open my door, but Edward was already there, taking my hand and lifting me from my seat.

"Forget it. I'm not going to-" The look on her face made me stop what I was saying mid-sentence. Alice's face had completely smoothed over, her eyelids closed peacefully, and her perfect marble features were still as stone.

"Wanna bet?" she asked slyly, coming out of her vision. No, I most certainly did not want to bet against Alice, but it was still my decision, and I knew that I wouldn't make Edward Alice's personal slave.

"Alice, please leave me alone." She just nodded and winked in response. Alice was beginning to be really annoying.

Edward spoke for the first time since he had been arguing with Alice. "She's had a rough day, let it go." He gave her a meaningful look and comprehension dawned on Alice's face.

"You told Charlie." She said softly. I nodded and she wrapped her cold arms around me in a hug. It's okay, Bella. Whatever happened, it could have been worse. She was right of course, the worst was yet to come. I still needed to tell Renee.

"I'm fine, Alice. Really. There's no need to worry about me." I meant it, but my voice caught at the end. I was sick of people worrying about me and how I felt. Why couldn't people just be selfish anymore? I hated the pity, it was starting to make me sick. I was to blame for everyone's pain, including my own, so why were people sympathizing with me every other second?

Alice released me from her hug but grabbed me by my forearms, examining my face. The guilt and fear mingled on my every feature. I could feel the tears of anger at myself starting to well up.

"Bella," Alice said comfortingly "there's no need to worry, Charlie was expecting something like this. Don't cry, Bella, don't cry."

"Bella, love, what's the matter?" Edward took me gently from Alice's grip and wrapped his comforting arms around me.

"I'm fine." I lied into his shirt. I wondered how many of his shirts had been soiled with my salty tears. I guessed it was a lot.

"Bella, you are a horrid liar. Tell me what's wrong, it's okay, whatever it is." His voice was tight as he said the last sentence, restrained, like he was holding back pain.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked in response to his odd voice.

"Well, I was asking you that very same question." His voice was light as he looked down at me with confusion.

I smiled. "Yeah," I said as I rose up to kiss him softly on his lips "I guess you were." I smiled again at the thoroughly confused, though now relieved look on his perfect face.

"Why were you crying, Bella?" he asked as he gently wiped my tears away from my cheeks.

"Because no matter how much you deny it, I am an awful person. I hurt too many people. And now I have to hurt Renee too." I tried to make him understand how terrible I truly was.

"You can't help yourself, Bella." Alice said perkily. I had almost forgotten that she was there. "Really, it isn't as though you meant to hurt anyone, in fact, it's quite the opposite! You are trying not to hurt anyone, and therefore end up hurting people anyways. You should try being selfish, it works better."

"Trust me, Alice, I've tried selfish. I am a very, incredibly, overly selfish person. Just ask around, I'm notorious for it." I buried my guilty face in soiled shirt #46.

"Aww . . . Bella, that just shows how unselfish you really are, a selfish person would have pretended that they weren't selfish, but you said you were, which really means that you weren't."

"Alice! Don't do that to me, I can hardly think straight, much less keep up with your twisted mind games."

"I wasn-" Alice began.

"Hang on, Alice, I didn't get my question answered." I turned from one Cullen to the other. "What was wrong Edward?"

"What do you mean, Bella?" He asked innocently.

"When you asked me what was wrong, what were you thinking about?"

He looked at me, searching my face, debating whether or not to tell me.

"Whatever it is, just say it." Alice interjected, looking like she was watching her favorite T.V. show.

"I thought that it might have had to do with . . . him." Edward didn't need to say Jacob's name for me to know who he was talking about.

"Oh." I really didn't know what to say to that. Jacob was, and always would be a part of me. Even though I had told Charlie that he meant nothing, it was a terrible lie. He did mean something, and he always would. Edward meant more, and he always would. I would not ever hurt him anymore, I had promised myself that. Jacob's Bella had left and only her ghost remained, haunting me for eternity.

"Well that was anti-climatic!" Alice chirped from the top of Edward's car, where she was happily perched.

"Alice!"

**AN: Ya gotta love Alice! See how Bella tells Renee**** the news! See how Esme tries to comfort Bella! See how when you click that little "review" button you can make someone's day:-P **

**Come on, I'll be your best friend . . . OK, so maybe not, but plz review anyways!**** I take good and bad reviews! Seriously, I am wondering what's up because no one has criticized me yet! So tell me what you really think without the sugar-coating plz!**


End file.
